villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norah
Nox, known to Aurora as Norah, is the secondary antagonist of Child of Light. She joins as one of the members of Aurora's party and claims to help Aurora find her way back home to Austria. In reality, Norah is the youngest daughter of Queen Umbra and seeks to dominate Lemuria with her mother and her older sister Cordelia. Biography After Aurora helps Finn restore the Capilli Village, she leaves to the Windmills. There, she unexpectedly finds her half-sister Norah, who claims that she was forced through a mirror ending up in Lemuria like Aurora. When Aurora brings along Robert, a merchant belonging to the mouse-like Bolmus Populi, Norah expresses disgust and reluctance to bring him along to the party. Nevertheless, she presents herself as a just warrior, protective of Aurora, and willing to help Aurora defeat Queen Umbra. After surviving the events of Chapter 6, she convinces Aurora to come with her through a magical mirror and leave her friends behind in Lemuria. Leading Aurora to believe the mirror would take them back to Austria, it instead led to the Forgotten Tower where Queen Umbra and Cordelia were waiting. There, Norah reveals that her real name is Nox and that she tricked Aurora into meeting Umbra, meaning that her previous personality was in fact nothing but a lie. She helps Umbra lock up and torture Aurora and all of the members of her party up to Chapter 8. Nox last appears in the final chapter hiding in the Temple of the Sun. When Aurora arrives, Nox mocks Aurora, claiming that she's a disgrace for "cavorting with insects and common folk" before gleefully releasing nerve gas to kill her younger half-sister. After this trap fails, Nox transforms into a white, tentacled water dragon before ultimately being killed by Aurora and her friends to reclaim the Sun. Personality Unlike her impulsive older sister Cordelia, Norah is a cunning girl who deceives Aurora into joining the party. She later manipulates Aurora to abandon her friends so they could return to Austria, only to lead her younger half-sibling right to Queen Umbra. While she claims to admire Aurora, Nox's unhinged expressions after revealing her betrayal make her statements rather mocking toward Aurora's innocence. Norah/Nox is also a xenophobe who expresses particularly strong disgust to the Bolmus Populi, viewing them as vermin rather than cohabitants of Lemuria. Moreover, once Aurora was imprisoned, Nox helps her mother and sister imprison and torture Aurora's party companions. Nox is also well-prepared for any surprise encounters, as seen in the Temple of the Sun when she tries to kill Aurora with nerve gas and spike-laden walls. Abilities When the game first introduces Norah, she claims that her powers come from magic rings by the Lady of the Forest. This is highly likely to be a lie she told to Aurora, given that Norah's later reveals who she really is later on. When she joins Aurora's party, her arsenal largely consists of Charm and Petrification spells, allowing her to cast spells quicker while potentially leaving her foes to become paralyzed. She also has the ability to make herself as well as party members temporarily immune to being interrupted, allowing herself and the party to cast their attacks and magic as planned. As the game's penultimate boss, Nox uses her dark magic to transform herself into a white, tentacled water dragon. In this form, Norah uses her tentacles to deal quick blows, leaving the rest of her body to deliver slow but catastrophic water-based damage to defeat her foes. If she's ever interrupted during her casting time, she will use an unstoppable counter-buff which would prevent her from being interrupted again for a brief period of time. Fortunately for Aurora and her allies, Norah is susceptible to lightning damage, making Emerald gems and lightning-based attacks highly useful against her. Moreover, Genovefa can brush off her attacks as she is naturally resistant to water-based damage. Trivia * Nox is Latin for night, which is ironic given that she's always seen in white clothing. Gallery Monster!Nox.jpg|Nox's monster form Norah_reveal.jpg|Norah revealing who she really is Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Trap Master Category:Sociopaths Category:Liars Category:Supremacists Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Villains Category:Siblings Category:Sister of Hero Category:Evil Light Category:Dark Magic Category:Sorceress Category:Kid Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Aristocrats Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jerks Category:Xenophobes